Broom Cupboard
by Sisshi
Summary: One Malfoy, one Weasly, one locked and soundproofed cupboard, loads of trouble.
1. Oh Shit

I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, it'd be pretty scary….

Broom Cupboard-Chapter 1: Oh shit

-----------------------

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Forget it Malfoy, the door's probably soundproofed."

"Oh really? We'll see about that!"

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Ow, shit that's one hard door."

"Do you have to cuss Malfoy?"

"Yes, Weasly, I do."

Sigh. "Fine, but could you not bang on the door any more? It's not getting us anywhere."

"How did we get stuck in here anyways?"

Shrug. "Beats me, I think it had something to do with you being an ass."

"Now who's cussing?"

"Shut up Malfoy."

Leans on door. "Any ideas on how to get out of here Weasly?"

"Nope. You can't apperate or disapperate on Hogwarts grounds, and I'm underage. And banging on the door obviously isn't helping matters any."

"Shut up."

Turns. "Gawd it's so cramped in here, I can't move without rubbing against you."

"Yes, and I'd thank you not to squirm so much."

"Wha-oh!" blush "Um…"

"Yeah, oh."

Tries to lean on other side. "So, I guess we'll just have to wait for Filtch to need a broom."

"You have any idea how many broom cupboards there are in Hogwarts?"

"Exactly 381."

Looks shocked. "That's something that I'd expect Granger to know, not you."

"Hermione's not the only brilliant girl in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But he uses the one's around this area the most."

"How do you know?"

"Because this area is where the most mess happens."

"Oh, and why do you know that?"

"Fred and George."

"Your brothers?"

"No, the creepy old guy that lives down the street, of course my brothers. I also know that this is where the most cleaning supplies is."

"I wish there was less, we need some room to move around without rubbing against each other."

"Why?" grinds hips "Does it bother you?"

Strained, "Don't do that."

Grinds again. "Why?" Innocent eyes.

"Dammit."

--------------------------

Well, what d'you think? Should I keep going, or quit while I still have the chance?


	2. Alohamora

Me no own, so you no sue.

Reviewer Responses: I luv you reviewers! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

Siriusndharryluvrr: he he, that was just to annoy Draco.

MaybeIShouldQuit: ty for reviewing

LoUdMoUtH87: they won't be hexing at all, and you'll see why.

Anonymous: you thought it was Ron? Good, that's what I wanted you to think for the first part of it.

------------------------------------

Broom Cupboard-Chapter 2: Alohamora

"_Dammit."_

"What's wrong?"

"Don't _do _that."

"Fine." Leans back on wall.

"Thank you."

Gasp. "What's this! _The_ Draco Malfoy saying _thank you_? Has hell frozen over?"

"Shut up, I can be nice, if I want to."

Rolls eyes, "Sure, whatever, name one person that you've been nice to that isn't family or in Slytherin."

"…"

"That's what I thought…Hey, why don't you try to use alohamora to open the door?"

"Why don't you?"

Glares, "If you remember correctly, Goyle took my wand and chucked it out the window."

"Oh, right." Reaches into pocket. "Where's my wand?"

Face faults. "You mean to tell me that you lost your wand?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Wrong answer! If I had my wand right now, I'd hex you round the block and back again!"

"IF YOU HAD YOUR WAND, WE'D BE OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh, yeah."

Uncomfortable silence

"So…"

"So…"

"Why do you hate me Malfoy?"

Shocked. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious."

"I don't hate you."

"You sure act like it. Is it because my father's a 'muggle lover' as you so _kindly_ put it."

"I only do as my father's instructed me to do."

"You should stop listening to your father then, he's feeding you lies."

"My father's a scary guy!"

"If you're so scared of him, why do you always use him to defend yourself, wouldn't you be getting punished because you can't handle your own problems?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

SLAP!

"Ow! What the hell was that for Weasly?"

"You weren't saying anything!"

"I was thinking!"

"About what!"

"Stuff!"

"Stuff?"

"Yes, Weasly, stuff, is that ok with you?"

"Whatever."

Small silence.

"Did you just call me Draco?"

"That is your name isn't it? Draco."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? I'm not allowed to call you by the name you were given?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then what?"

"I just-the only ones to call me Draco are my parents and Pansy." Shudder.

"I take it you don't like her?"

"Would you like her if you had her clinging to your arm every day?"

"I see your point…are you ok with me calling you Draco?"

"Sure."

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Would you mind not calling me Weasly? It makes me feel, well, I don't know."

"Sure, Ginny."

"Thank you. I'm not sure how you managed to differentiate between my brothers when Percy, Fred and George were still here."

"Simple, I just avoided them when there was more than one Weasly in the room."

Giggle

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, it was funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny."

"But when you do try to be funny, it usually hurts people's feelings."

"But it's fun."

"For you maybe, but it's not a good feeling being reminded of how your family can't afford brand new clothes and books, money is tight, but you wouldn't understand that, being pampered your entire life."

"That really gets to you?"

"Yes, Draco, it does. And it hurts."

"I was just poking fun, I didn't mean any harm by it."

"Well, it did cause harm. Do you not remember your 5th year, after the quittich match?"

Groan. "How could I forget?"

"Well, it got to Fred and George, you're lucky that Ron didn't hear you, that would've been half the team after you, and Weasly boys tend to be pretty strong."

Rubs cheek. "I noticed, but it seems that Weasly girls are too."

"No, you're just weak."

"What?"

"Kidding, just kidding."

"Now who's poking fun?"

"But you can tell that I'm not serious."

"…"

Slides down the wall to the floor. "I'm getting bored, can you think of anything to do?"

"I'm not the one who's father's _fascinated_ by muggle things, you should know some muggle games."

------------------------------------------------

There ya go, please review.


	3. Last Letter First

Heh, I still don't own….so, ya.

Reviewer responses:

LoUdMoUtH87: ya, ty for reviewing

siriusndharryluvrr: wow, long review. First, I'm sorry if I'm making Ginny seem disgusting….I'm not trying to. Then, you'll have to wait to find out how they got stuck in the cupboard thing, and it's the middle of classes, it's not like Harry's gonna notice right away that Ginny's missing, as he doesn't have any classes with him, then if he notices Malfoy missing, he could care less, the less of having to deal w/ Malfoy the better to him. But I'm glad that you're liking it so far.

lovin end: here's more.

wisperinglilies: this is kinda like script style, only it's not. And they're in a cupboard/closet thing, not much room to move around.

Honeycups: glad you like it.

Ani the youkai princess: glad you like it.

The Pendulam Swings: hope you find this one funny 2

Snitchley: I wondered why it looked funny, thanks for the correction. But they won't be going much anymore by last names, so no worries about that prob.

ExtremeDancer: just have them make out already? Do you have no patience?

jjp91: you'll just have to wait and see.

Moe: glad you like it.

SpiritFoxx: ty for reviewing.

PranksterPrefect: I don't know, honestly, I have no clue where it's going to be honest, I've got the last couple chappies worked out, but not between now and then.

Nameless: oooo, what did you think was going to happen?…

-----------------------

"_I'm not the one who's father's _fascinated_ by muggle things, you should know some muggle games."_

SLAP, CRASH, BAM!

"Leave my father's interests out of this! As soon as I get my wand, I swear I'll hex you so much, your _mother _won't even recognize you!"

Groan. "Geeze Ginny, didn't realize your father was such a touchy subject."

Still fuming. "I thought that we already discussed that! Geeze."

Rubs nose. "You punch harder than Granger."

Cools down, but only a bit. "Is that a compliment?"

"Sorta, do you Gryffindor females have to punch me to relieve your stress?" Wiggles nose. "I think you broke it."

"Don't be such a baby, and it's just me and Hermione from Gryffindor that have slugged you, but both times were your fault…here, let me see your nose." Kneels over. "Does this hurt?"

Wince.

"It doesn't seem broken, more like bruised, when we get out of here, I'll heal it for you ok?"

"Whatever."

"There you go with being a snob again, I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry."

"…"

"Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

"I don't know if it's a muggle game, but we could play it."

"What?"

"It's called 'last letter first', my brothers and I used to play it whenever we had to go with mum and dad on some boring thing for the ministry."

"Oh, I think I understand, you shouldn't have to explain the rules."

"Why, because you're _so superior _to us low life Weasleys that you don-"

"Don't even start that again, I meant that the title is self-explanatory. What d'I look like? Potter?"

"Are you saying that Harry's dumb?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Could you not?"

"Why?"

"Because Harry's my friend, that's why."

"Whatever."

"Running."

"What?"

"I started playing, you said 'whatever' so I said a word that started with 'r' 'running'."

"Oh, grape."

"Exactly"

"Yum."

"More."

"Egg."

"Goat."

"Track."

"Ketchup."

"Pie."

"Enjoying."

"Game."

"Sorta."

"That didn't start with 'e' Ginny."

"I know, I started a different game. I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind, then I say the first thing that comes to mind after I say that, and so on."

"Tell me next time you decide to start a new game would you?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Ok."

"Yes."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because."

"I said so."

"Damn."

"Swearing?"

"Oops."

"Mistake."

"Percy."

"Pratt."

"Brat."

"Granger."

"Brains."

"Attack."

"Wait, how'd you know about that!"

"My dad told me about the department of mysteries."

"He-he did?"

"Yes, he told me the tale of how he landed in Azkaban when I visited him last. I didn't want to, but mother insisted."

"You love you mother don't you?"

"She's the only one who doesn't look at me with either fear, loathing, or power-hungriness."

"Your father doesn't love you?"

"Nope."

"But how could a father not love his son?"

"Not sure."

"You-know-who's father didn't love him."

"How would you know that?"

Looks away. "…"

"Ginny,"

"…"

"Ginny?"

"…"

POKE

"OWIEEE!"

SLAP!

"Dammit bitch!"

"Don't poke me!"

"Don't slap me!"

"Don't poke me and I wont' slap you!"

"Say something when I say your name!"

"I'd rather not talk about how I know!"

"Why didn't you just say that!"

"You'd pester me to find out why, then I'd end up talking about it!"

"I'd leave it at 'I don't want to talk about it'!"

"Like hell you would Draco!"

"It can't be much worse than the reason I know!"

"Oh really!"

"Yes really!"

"Then how do you know Draco!"

Deep breath. Sigh. "Before I came to Hogwarts, my dad gave me his old diary to write in, but when it started responding, and I found out some things that I'd rather not know, I gave it back to my father."

Shakily. "Y-you had Ri-Riddle's diary?"

"How did you know it was Riddle?"

"Your bastard father gave me that damn thing in my second year. How do you think I got into the mess with the chamber of secrets?"

Eyes nearly pop out of his head. "I should've figured that when I saw you walking down the hall with the spaced out look, but you were a first year, I didn't know that it wasn't normal for you."

"You mean he took your mind too?"

"Only once, but mum wasn't too pleased, so she had me give it to dad, she made him hide it away where I couldn't find it."

"Who would've thought that we had something besides being pure-blood in common."

"Yeah."

"Can we stay away from the subject of my first year?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Y'know something Draco, you're not all that bad when you're separated from all your cronies."

"You're not so bad yourself Ginny."

"I've seen a completely different side to you in here Draco, you're actually not that bad of a guy."

"You're not half bad yourself,"

"For a muggle hugger?"

"Yeah" Realizes what he said. "I-"

SLAP!

BAM!

"Dammit woman!"

"You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Sure, whatever. Like hell you didn't mean it!"

"You wanna know something Ginny!"

"What!"

Leans foreword and kisses Ginny.

-----------------

I'm just gonna leave it there, heh, I'm so evil. R&R please, and any flames will be used to make s'mores.


	4. Wands found

A/N: I'm gonna just finish the fic in script style, does that work? I got a lot of people confused about who's talking. So stuff in (this) are actions k? And I didn't mean to leave you for that long with a cliffie, I just had school start, and all the stuff getting ready for it.

Reviewer Responses: I must say, this is the most feedback I've ever gotten for any of my fics, I luv you all so much! I'll mention everyone tho…

Alex Parker HeyyBabyy 

**Signature F**

Sophia

**RomanceLover7: **ya, I'm more of a H/G fan myself, but everyone always makes Draco so evil, and heartless, I thought that I'd cut him some slack…. but my other HP fic has small H/G stuff in it, even though it goes more with R/OC

**iMMATURE3**

**PranksterPrefect: **I know, I'm evil.

**Ani the youkai princess: **I'm not a wild animal…and you'll never catch me alive! Mwa ha ha ha.

**xesha: **you sound like my friend Sam…

**CrypticNightmare: **yes, evil me had to prolong the love making, and I'm glad I did, haven't you ever heard of 'unresolved sexual tension'? Not that there's gonna be any lemons…they're not allowed, maybe a small lime, but that's it.

**SpiritFoxx**

**Dragonz soul: **you cried cuz I left you at a cliffie? O.o

**sirriusndharryluvr: **k, I'm trying script style, does it help?…and no, I can't blame you.

**The Pendulam Swings: **you must love romance things don't cha? Geeze, and since when am I being nasty?

HippyPottermus 

tink664

**jip91: **here, have a s'more

**LoUdMoUtH87**

Everyone is under the impression that I'm evil, well, I could just wait for a year to update, but I like my life, but if you people kill me, then you'll never get an update! Mwa ha ha ha, I win!

--------------------------

_Draco: (Leans foreword and kisses Ginny)_

Ginny: (eyes widen)

SLAP!

Draco: what the hell?

Ginny: what the hell was that!

Draco: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SLAPPED ME!

Ginny: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KISSED ME!

Draco: oh, right.

Ginny: (mumbles) fucker

Draco: are you mad?

Ginny: (looks at Draco like he's crazy) am I mad, hmmm, (stands up) I wonder! OF COURSE I'M MAD YOU ASS! I HAVE FULL REASON TO BE MAD! (holds up hand)

Draco: (grabs Ginny's wrist) I know, I know, but please stop slapping me, I'm developing a bruise.

Ginny: you deserve it

Draco: What happened to getting along?

Ginny: (snatches away wrist) it stopped when you kissed me without permission.

Draco: …

Ginny: why'd you do that?

Draco: …because I wanted to.

Ginny: (taken aback) y-you wanted to?

Draco: yes, Ginny, I wanted to, is that a problem?

Ginny: well…no, it's just that-

Draco: it's just that a stuck up snob pureblood like me wouldn't be interested in a muggle-lover like you?

Ginny: I didn't say that, don't put words in my mouth Draco.

Draco: sorry, what were you going to say?

Ginny: it's just that I never thought that _the _Draco Malfoy would ever show any interest in plain Jane Ginny Weasly.

Draco: one, since when am I _the _Draco Malfoy, and two, you're not a plane Jane, Ginny, you have inner as well as outer beauty.

Ginny: (blush) er, thank you.

Draco: I told you I can be nice if I want to.

Ginny: who's side are you on anyways?

Draco: I don't know, but I do know that the Dark Lord isn't where I want to be.

Ginny: so then you _do _have the dark mark on your arm!

Draco: (softly) yes, but not by choice.

Ginny: (brings hand up)

Draco: (flinches)

Ginny: (touches Draco's cheek softly) you were forced against your will weren't you (soft, gentle look)

Draco: (grabs Ginny's hand) yeah,

Ginny: I never knew

Draco: I hadn't intended to tell anyone.

Ginny: but I found out all on my own,

Draco: and you're taking it better than I thought you were.

Ginny: were you- were you-

Draco: if you want to ask me something, then ask it, please.

Ginny: were you punished? For, you know, not killing Dumbledor?

Draco: well, not as bad as I thought I would be. All the Dark Lord cared about was the fact that he died.

Ginny: oh, (realizes that Draco still has her hand) um, hand?

Draco: (looks at hand) oh, sorry. (releases Ginny's hand)

Ginny: thanks. (looks at the ground)

Draco: no problem

Ginny: Draco?

Draco: hm?

Ginny: I-I liked it.

Draco: it?

Ginny: you kissing me

Draco: would you like it to be more…gentle?

Ginny: what d'you mean?

Draco: (puts hands around Ginny's waist) this. (gently kisses Ginny)

Ginny: mmmmm(puts her hands around Draco's neck and returns the kiss)

The two very much start to enjoy the kiss, even so far that clothes have started to climb off.

From outside the door: Ron, she's over here

Draco&Ginny: (stop kissing)

Another voice: really Harry, what would she be doing over here by the great hall? Her class is on the other side of the building.

Draco&Ginny: (spring apart)

First voice: it says on the ma-…never mind 'Mione, you're right, I must've misread the map. Let's just go check where her class was.

New voice: We already checked her class,

Second voice: Ron, come on, let's go check at the Quittich pitch, maybe she's practicing.

Third voice: fine, let us know if you find her Harry

First voice: right-O…

Door: (click)

Ginny: (frantically trying to re-adjust bra)

Draco: (swings robes around front to cover the state of his shirt, which is un-tucked and tieless)

Harry: Ginny, I got rid of your brother because he'd kill Malfoy without a second thought, but I'll give you time to explain. You have till Ron and 'Mione get back, start explaining.

Draco: (walks around Harry and picks wand up from in front of the flower pot) well, now we know where it went.

Ginny: uh, Harry, could you just not tell Ron about this? We got locked into the closet, it's soundproofed, my wand got chucked out the window, and I'm guessing that Draco dropped his.

Harry: that doesn't explain why Malfoy's tie's missing, or that you look like you're not wearing a bra.

Ginny: (swings robes around herself) er…about that…

Hermione: RON, GET BACK HERE, SHE PROBABLY JUST DROPPED IT!

Ron: GINNY DOESN'T DROP HER WAND, SHE'S WATCHED IT LIKE A HAWK SINCE THE CHAMBER HAPPENED!

Draco: (turns and walks quickly away)

Ginny: (look of dissapointment)

Harry: (whispers) would you want your brother to see his state, along with yours?

Ginny: (whispers back) do I really look that bad

Harry: your hairs a mess, your shirt is crooked, your skirt is nearly backwards, and you have Malfoy's tie around your neck.

Ginny: (rips Draco's tie off and hands it to Harry)

Harry: (stuffs tie in pocket)

Ron: (stops running) er…what happened to you Ginny? And where were you?

Ginny: locked in the cupboard.

Ron: I thought that you said that she wasn't in there.

Harry: (shrug) it must be sorta like the room of requirements, but the person fades in and out.

Ron: (hands Ginny wand) here, let's get you back to the common room

Ginny: (sarcastically) yes master.

All: (go to Gryffindor common room)

-----------------

Don't worry! It's not over!

Did this make it easier to read? I hope so

R&R please, don't make me send my killer cookies after you,

Any flames will be used to make s'mores


End file.
